


A Lost Boy Comes Out

by flowerfan



Series: Lost Boys Life [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Lost Boys Life, M/M, famous!klaine, married!klaine, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: A Lost Boy Comes OutThis headline or a variation on the theme is all over social media, as they knew it would be, but the smile on Blaine’s face when he wakes Kurt up with a kiss the next morning confirms that Blaine has done the right thing by coming out.  As a vampire.After Blaine shuffles off to the shower, Kurt lays back in bed, remembering the events of the night before….





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me after reading Darren Criss' Billboard interview about his new EP, Lost Boys Life.

_A Lost Boy Comes Out_

_This headline or a variation on the theme is all over social media, as they knew it would be, but the smile on Blaine’s face when he wakes Kurt up with a kiss the next morning confirms that Blaine has done right thing by coming out. As a vampire._

_After Blaine shuffles off to the shower, Kurt lays back in bed, remembering the events of the night before…._

*****  
Kurt stands in the wings of the small theater, watching as Blaine and Cooper talk easily with the audience. Blaine’s lovely smile is broad, and he waves his hands excitedly as he speaks about the inspiration for the new song they have just performed. The evening was advertised as a launch of Blaine and Cooper’s new EP, and includes a variety of songs from the past ten years of Blaine’s career as a songwriter and Broadway star as well as the three new songs penned by Blaine and Cooper together. Kurt had joined him on stage for a piece from the joint album they put out last year, and for a toned down version of a song from the production of _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ that had been the breakout show for both of them.

But Kurt knows that this evening is more than just a celebration of the new pop project Blaine and Cooper had dreamed up late one night while playing video games. Blaine is about to share his secret with the world, whether the audience knows it or not.

Blaine shoots Kurt a quick glance as he gets ready to sing their last song, and the nervousness is clear on his face. Kurt gives what he hopes is an encouraging nod, and then Blaine turns back to the piano and begins the intro to _Lost Boys Life._ As he sings about hotel rooms and miles to go, his face is intent on the piano, and Kurt can see how much he wants this to go right. As Blaine gets to the chorus, he looks up at the audience, eyes wide and pleading, and Kurt’s heart clenches tight in his chest. 

_I was living a lonely life until I fell for you_  
_I was living a lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_  
_And every morning the sun comes up and the darkness fades away_  
_I was living a lost boys life, it was all I had to say._

When Blaine finishes the song the audience breaks into loud applause, and everyone surges to their feet to cheer for him. This is nothing unusual, of course, and Kurt can feel the grin spreading across his own face as he claps for Blaine from the wings. After a moment or two he joins Blaine on stage, and the audience whoops for him as well, someone yelling out “we love you Kurt and Blaine” which causes Cooper to give them both a friendly shove.

“Sure you guys don’t wanna sing one more for your fans?” Cooper asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Something sexy, maybe?”

“Not tonight,” Kurt says, taking Cooper’s arm and pulling him off to the side, letting Blaine have the audience’s attention. “Tonight is for Blaine.”

“I’m not sure they get it,” Cooper says. “I mean, I love the song and all, but he doesn’t actually come out and say anything.”

“He says plenty.”

“Yeah, all the sappy stuff about how much he loves you, sure, but…”

“Patience, Cooper. We’ll get there. The night’s not over yet.”

After Blaine signs autographs for a few minutes he apologizes to the crowd and joins Kurt and Cooper backstage, a reporter trailing behind him. Kurt goes to his husband, straightens his bowtie fondly, and then hugs him tight. “You did great tonight,” he whispers in Blaine’s ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine looks elated and terrified in equal parts as they squeeze into a small dressing room. “This is Kara,” he says to Cooper. “She’s doing the story on us.”

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this,” the woman gushes out. “You know how much I admire your work, both of you.” Despite her apparent youth, Kara has been following them for years, always writing with a large dose of respect and a welcome touch of humor.

“Well, we admire your work too,” Blaine says, and Kurt nods in agreement, motioning to Kara to take a seat.

“Your piece on the intersection of immigrant rights and the LGBTQ community was very well done,” Kurt says. “It was important to a lot of people.”

Kara blushes. “Oh, wow, thank you.” She blinks at them, and takes a deep breath. “Okay, well, shall we get started?”

“Sure.” Blaine sits down on the couch, shoulders straight, and Kurt sits down next to him and takes his cool hand in his. 

Kara asks Blaine and Cooper some easy questions about why they decided to start a band together, and how they decided to go with such a pop sound. Then she asks about the name of the EP, and Kurt feels Blaine tense beside him.

“Well, it’s about me, obviously,” Blaine says, choosing his words carefully. “And Cooper, too. We’re lost boys.”

Kara looks patiently at Blaine, but he doesn’t elaborate. “Um, like Peter Pan?” she asks.

“Nope – more like the Kiefer Sutherland movie,” Cooper contributes.

Light dawns on Kara’s face. “You mean… like vampires?”

Blaine meets her eyes, and Kurt squeezes his hand tighter. “Yeah. Like vampires.”

“Huh.” Kara looks a little stunned. “Wait, you were at Pride this year – you go every year – that’s outside, in the daytime-”

“That’s not actually a thing.”

“As long as we wear sunscreen,” Cooper says. “Although Blaine tans really easily, he’s lucky.”

“Oh. Wow.” Kara draws in a deep breath, then looks down at her pad, thinking. “Well, I guess you kind of hinted at this with the Sting cover, too.”

“Actually Blaine’s been singing ‘Moon Over Bourbon Street’ for years,” Kurt says. “It’s perfect for his voice. And Sam really loves playing the string bass, although he couldn’t be here tonight.”

Kara looks at Kurt, as if just now remembering that he was in the room. “So, Kurt, are you… um… a vampire… too?”

“No, I’m not. We met in high school, just like we’ve always said.”

“But Blaine was…?”

The story comes out, haltingly at first, but Cooper helps it along when Blaine falters. Coop has been great through this whole thing, Kurt thinks to himself, easily agreeing to Blaine’s plan even though it meant outing himself as well. They aren’t really brothers, Cooper and Blaine, but they’ve been traveling through the world together for over a hundred years, so they might as well be.

“I really had transferred to Dalton after being beaten pretty badly,” Blaine explains, as Kara asks them again about how they met. “But switching schools, cities, countries – that’s always been a way for us to start over.”

With Blaine’s slight stature he was lucky enough to be able to start his new life as a high school student, when he wanted to, even though he had been twenty-two years old when he was turned. 

“What made you pick Ohio this time?”

Blaine looks at Kurt for a long moment through his dark eyelashes. “Fate, I think.”

Kurt feels his heart skip a beat, and he holds Blaine’s gaze, then stands up, wiping his palms on his pants. Their work here is done. “Sounds like a good place to finish up. Kara, feel free to give us a call tomorrow if you need anything else.”

It seems to take forever to get back to their place downtown. Social media has already gotten the news – apparently there were at least a few people in the audience who had gotten the right meaning of the “Lost Boys” reference – and a group of fans are crowded around the steps in front of their brownstone.

“Blaine – is it true? Are you really a vampire?” This from a tall girl holding her phone up to record Blaine’s answer.

“I am,” Blaine says, smiling despite his obvious exhaustion. 

“And you’ll hear plenty more about it later,” Kurt says. “We love you guys, but it’s late and we’d just like to go home.” He knew he should have had security on their house tonight. Not that Blaine can’t take care of himself, but they shouldn’t have had to deal with this outside their own home.

“Are you a mutant? Is it a superhero thing? Did the government do it?”

Blaine ignores the questions as he concentrates on unlocking their front door, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

“Blaine – Blaine - do you drink blood? People blood?” The girl’s voice rises in excitement. “Do you drink _Kurt’s_ blood?” 

Kurt’s patience comes to an end, and he fights to keep his voice level as he replies. “What goes on in our bedroom is no one’s business but our own.”

Blaine gets the door open and they quickly go inside, closing the door on any further questions. When Kurt turns to Blaine, however, he’s surprised to see a laugh pulling at Blaine’s lips.

“What?”

“You don’t even realize what you just said, do you?”

“I told them our lives were private, that’s not…” Kurt replays his own words, and slams his palm into his face. “I just told them you bite me when we have sex, didn’t I?”

Blaine takes Kurt in his arms, and peels his hand away from his face. “Kinda think you did.”

“Well, fuck.”

Blaine looks at him, almost shy. “I’d like that, if you’re not too tired?”

Kurt grins. He grabs Blaine by his slim hips and pulls him tight against his body, relishing the feel of him. “I suppose we might get more questions about this tomorrow. I may need my memory refreshed on how it all works.”

As they make love that night, Blaine is gentle with him, caressing every inch of his skin. Kurt loves it, loves Blaine, in every way they are together, but he worries that Blaine is feeling vulnerable after his revelation. Not that he’d blame him. Blaine doesn’t bite him tonight, even though he usually does – it’s a natural part of their sex life, one that Kurt treasures as uniquely theirs. And it’s hot as hell. But apparently tonight is more about comfort than anything else.

Kurt’s worries are confirmed when they cuddle up together afterwards, and Kurt sees a tear slip down Blaine’s cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kurt says softly, pulling Blaine against his chest. “We’re gonna be fine.”

“What if… what if people hate me?”

“Come on, no one’s going to hate you. Or if they think they do, it’ll blow over, just like everything else.”

Blaine sniffs into Kurt’s neck. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for years. For decades, even. You needed this.” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s hair. “You’re not meant for keeping secrets.”

“They’re going to say shit about you, too,” Blaine says sadly. “Probably already have.”

“I can take it. We’ve been in the public eye for ages, Blaine. We’ve had people say mean things about us before. This won’t be any worse.”

“What if it is?”

Kurt pulls back and finds Blaine’s eyes, pushing his hair back from his face. “Whatever happens, the people who love us will still love us. I’ll still love you. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine curls back down against Kurt, his normally cool skin warmed from Kurt’s body heat. “It’s true, you know. The song.” Blaine noses against Kurt’s neck and winds a leg between his thighs, pressing himself as close as he can. “I was lost until I found you. In all these years… there’s never been anyone like you.”

“I know, sweetheart. Me too. Me too.”

“Love you so much, Kurt. So much.” Blaine’s words are full of emotion, and Kurt feels a lump forming in his throat at the power of it. Blaine feels so much. It’s what makes his performances so compelling, but it’s overwhelming, sometimes, to be the focus of it. 

“Love you too, Blaine. Always.”

“I may have been alive for over a hundred years, but I never really lived until I met you,” Blaine murmurs.

Kurt knows he’s being serious, but suddenly it’s too much. “Sounds like your next song,” he says lightly.

There’s a pause, and then Blaine huffs against his skin. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Me? No, never.”

Kurt can feel Blaine smile against his skin, and then Blaine rises up on an elbow to look at him, his mouth quirking with a smile. “Be nice, or I won’t write you any more songs.”

“Promises, promises.”

“That’s already been done.”

“I could do it better.”

“I’m sure you could – although, I think that’s a song already, too.” Kurt laughs as Blaine retaliates with a shove to his shoulder, and then they’re tickling each other and squirming as they get tangled in the sheets.

Blaine finally pins Kurt’s wrists, hovering above him, curls sticking out everywhere, and laughs in delight. Kurt is breathless. He wasn’t alive either, not really, before he met Blaine. He can’t believe it sometimes, how lucky he is. This is only one more amazing moment to add to their story. Kurt grabs Blaine and pulls him down for a kiss, and lets himself bask in the joy of it - being with this man, his beautiful husband, the love of his life, no matter how long either of them live.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize to Darren, but for a vampire fic sucker (ha ha) like myself, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> If you haven't heard Sting's _Moon Over Bourbon Street,_ , which is haunting and fantastic, please listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i_0PkOqLKA. It's actually inspired by Anne Rice's book "Interview with the Vampire" - it's a fangirls' dream!
> 
> OK, I'll stop now. Please let me know if you enjoyed this, and if you'd be interested in more stories in this 'verse... what would you like to see?


End file.
